


30 Anime Challenge

by TitanFodder



Category: Anime and Manga
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questions for the 30 Day Anime Challenge. Free for anyone to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Anime Challenge

Day 1: “Very first anime you watched?”

Day 2: “Favorite anime you’ve watched so far?”

Day 3: “Favorite male anime character ever?”

Day 4: “Favorite female anime character ever?”

Day 5: “Anime you’re ashamed you enjoyed?”

Day 6: “Anime you want to see but haven’t yet?”

Day 7: “Your anime crush?”

Day 8: “Favorite anime couple?”

Day 9: “Best anime villain?”

Day 10: “Favorite fighter anime?”

Day 11: “Favorite mech anime?”

Day 12: “Saddest anime scene?”

Day 13: “Anime character you’re most similar to?”

Day 14: “Anime that never gets old no matter how many times you’ve rewatched it?”

Day 15: “Favorite anime sidekick, pet, or summoning from any anime?”

Day 16: “Anime with the best animation?”

Day 17: “Favorite supporting male character?”

Day 18: “Favorite supporting female character?”

Day 19: “Most epic scene ever?”

Day 20: “Anime character that gets on your nerves?”

Day 21: “Favorite goofy anime character?”

Day 22: “Favorite weapon, gear, or armor used in an anime?”

Day 23: “Favorite attack someone used in an anime?”

Day 24: “Moment that shocked you the most in any anime?”

Day 25: “Saddest anime death?”

Day 26: “Best anime fight?”

Day 27: “Most badass scene from any anime character?”

Day 28: “Favorite quote from any anime character?”

Day 29: “An anime you wished was real?”

Day 30: “An anime you wish never ended and continued on?”


End file.
